


It Was Enough For Him

by orphan_account



Series: Not Phillip and Robin Hood [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, we are doomed lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I planned this initially as two parts fic, one UKJ PoV and one Kyu PoV. But ideas keep coming OTL</p></blockquote>





	It Was Enough For Him

"Hyung, how are you? Were you sick?" Kyuhyun greeted Kijoon as the older man came backstage after his afternoon stage. Since he just came from the airport, Kyuhyun didn't get to sit in the audience, but only managed to listen to the second half of the show from backstage. Hearing Kijoon's stable voice throughout the performance, he was slightly relieved. With a gentle adoring smile, he touched the actor's arm and offered a bottle of water.

Kijoon accepted the bottle and made his way to a nearby couch, gulping it down slowly. Since he had to go on stage again, he didn't bother to change his clothes, only taking his coat off. "Thanks, Kyuhyun. Yes, I'm okay now. I watched your show to the end actually, I just felt slightly unwell so I couldn't stay." He partially lied about the other night, feeling silly about his actual reason to leave early.

Kyuhyun pouted slightly, feeling silly as well for worrying all night and even had to fly over to Japan for his best friend's comfort. Seeing that pout, Kijoon really wanted to erase it away, preferably with his own lips. He shook his head mentally, why did such thought keep haunting him. Instead, he opted to reach and ruffle Kyuhyun's already styled hair. "Were you really in Japan yesterday? Only for a day?"

A happy, almost childlike smile replaced the pout, and Kyuhyun nodded. "Yes, I went to Nagoya castle and DBSK's concert there. Changmin was very surprised to see me."  
Kijoon felt that strange feelings again. So Kyuhyun came all the way to Japan for Changmin. Of course, as he knew, Changmin was Kyuhyun's best friend.

"And I have something for you, hyung." Kyuhyun leaned closer and spoke quietly, almost whispering. Kijoon looked at the younger curiously, but before he could ask, Kyuhyun was dragged away to get his make up done.

The show went smoothly, all the cast members did their best. In some scenes, Kijoon and Kyuhyun interacted closely. All worries erased from both as they looked into each other's eyes. During curtain call, Kyuhyun ducked his head with a hopeful smile and Kijoon ruffled his hair for the fourth time, laughing at the younger's antics.

"Hyung, I brought Nagoya sake for you." Kyuhyun approached Kijoon after they changed from their costumes. Secretly, he wanted the older man to invite him and drink together. However, the other cast members called them to join for supper, and Kyuhyun pouted as Kijoon approached the others. He put his coat on, ready to just tag along, at least Kijoon would still be there too.

Erupted catcalls and laughs made Kyuhyun turned in confusion, eyes darting between the others and Kijoon who walked back to him. "I told them we can't go. I hope you don't mind if we drink the sake at my place? It's not fun drinking alone..." Kyuhyun's big grin and repeated nods stopped Kijoon's sentence and he smiled back softly, happy to see that radiant glow on the younger's face.

Kyuhyun's laughter filled Kijoon's place as he recounted some funny details of his quick Japan trip over sake. "So you went all the way only for a day just to see Changmin?" Kijoon blurted out, unable to hold his tongue after they finished a bottle together.

"Because I had no schedules. No else was free, and you didn't reply to my message too." Kyuhyun sulked cutely, cheeks already tinted pink from the alcohol. Kijoon raised his eyebrows, did Kyuhyun just admit that he was waiting for Kijoon's reply? By any chance, was he important enough for this pretty boy?

"I'm sorry, I didn't feel well and I forgot to reply until I saw your photo in Japan." Kijoon smiled apologetically, which Kyuhyun returned. Seeing those rosy pink lips curved into a smile, which was only for him, reassured Kijoon that everything was okay. For now, it was enough for him.

Kyuhyun inched closer, snuggling to Kijoon's side. "It's okay. I'm glad hyung is okay today, so we can act together." Looking up, he saw Kijoon's smile. Just the two of them in the middle of the night, for now it was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I planned this initially as two parts fic, one UKJ PoV and one Kyu PoV. But ideas keep coming OTL


End file.
